As a terminal of an audio system, a sound box is adapted to transform audio electric energy into corresponding sound energy and radiate the sound energy into the space.
A magnetic levitation player of the prior art utilizes a base to generate a magnetic field so that the player is levitated in the air under the action of a magnetic force; and moreover, the player utilizes a magnetic field sensor and an LED for initial positioning. However, buttons of the magnetic levitation player (such as a switch button) are all disposed on the player, so the sound box tends to be displaced when a user operates the buttons on the player, and the audio device may fall off the base if the force applied thereto by the user is too large.
Additionally, although the audio device utilizes the magnetic field sensor and the LED for initial positioning, operational errors are inevitable because the positioning is done manually, and this makes the positioning operation troublesome.